


Apples and Oranges

by El_Heffe



Category: Stoked (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Heffe/pseuds/El_Heffe
Summary: Lo and Fin need Emma's help deciding something.
Relationships: Emma/Fin/Lo
Kudos: 4





	Apples and Oranges

“He likes me!” shrieked Lo as she and Fin stood in the middle of the girls’ cabin. Emma, for her part, was on her bed attempting to read a surf magazine as she tried to tune out their bickering, “In your dreams Ontario Barbie! Reef wants somebody he has something in common with.” Lo scoffed at this and retorted, “If he wanted someone to surf with, he can go with Broseph or Johnny. Boys want a girl whose wardrobe consists of more than just waterproof rags.” Fin let out an indignant yell and the two of them went at it for a solid thirty minutes until Emma could take no more, “Guys, do you really think Reef is that deep? You know he mostly cares about your body, right?” Both girls beamed at this and said, “Then obviously I’m the winner.” Fin and Lo turned and stared daggers at the other girl, Lo was the first to respond, “I don’t know what you think you got, but it can’t beat my flawless tan.” Lo then pulls the straps of her dress to the side, “Look, no tan lines either.” Fin scoffed at this and retorted, “Yeah like your salon fakery could match my natural tone.” Fin then propped her foot on the end of Emma’s bed, “Besides, I’ve got toned calves leading up to luscious thighs. You’ve barely got any curves.” Lo gave an indignant yell, “I do so have curves, tell her Emma!” Emma froze as Lo and Fin turned to her, “Yeah Emma, let’s hear what you have to say.” Fin asked her. Emma squeaked and stammered out, “I...I just..this so sudden. I mean, how could I possibly choose between the two of you?” Fin rolled her eyes and replied back, “Here, this oughta help you make up your mind.” Fin then proceeded to shuck off her top and bikini bottom, standing there for all to see. Fin did indeed have enviable legs, leading up to a wild, untamed bush. Further up were some impressive abs and a set of lovely breasts, a mouthwatering package all in all. Emma was entranced by the vision before her until Lo rebutted with, “Oh, so that’s how you wanna play it, huh? Well fine then, two can play at that game!”

In a furious flash of fabric Lo stripped out of her clothes. While not as bodacious as Fin, Lo did have a more classically feminine charm. With gentle curves and a shaved pussy, Lo was indeed a sight to behold. Emma, for her part, was biting the inside of her cheek. She had been masturbating to the two girls for most of the summer, mostly tame imaginings like her and Fin kissing after a surf session or eating out Lo in a changing room during a shopping trip. Now reality was blowing her fantasies out of the water. Emma was enthralled by the sight of her naked friends, until Fin knocked her out of her reverie, “Emma, Earth to Emma. We need you to make a decision here.” Then Lo chimed in, “Yeah, hurry up and declare me the winner.” Fin gave her a quick smack on the ass to shut her up, making the spoiled girl jump in surprise. Nipping whatever argument the two girls were about to have in the bud, Emma ventured with a hesitant, “Well, Lo has really nice hair.” Fin raised an unimpressed eyebrow at this, “Seriously? We’re standing here with our cooches out.” Fin did a little spin to show off her goods, “I think you can get a bit more graphic.” Emma nervously gulps and ventures forthwith, “OK then, Fin you have a nice butt.” The blonde smiles at this fact, “Yeah, that right.” Fin then smugly shakes her ass around to rub that fact in Lo’s face and nearly giving Emma a heart attack. Lo turns to Emma and silently glares at her, demanding something to counter this. Emma quickly stammers out, “But Lo has very kissable lips.” Satisfied with this answer Lo pursed her lips and gave Fin a sarcastic air kiss. Fin rolled her eyes at this display and turned to Emma, “Alright, anything else you wanna say?” Emma shifted on the bed and meekly replied, “I like your tan lines.” Having just about enough of Emma’s wishy-washy waffling, Lo cuts in with, “How long are we going to keep beating around the bush? We all know that tits are a girl’s most important feature!”

Emma shrinks back from Lo’s outburst while Fin just rolls her eyes at her temper tantrum, “Alright, if you wanna cut to the chase then here.” Fin takes one of Emma’s hands and places it upon her breast. Emma’s breath catches in her chest as she feels the weight and softness of Fin’s boob. Not wanting to be left in the dust, Lo snatches Emma’s other hand and brings it to her own tit. Now Emma was almost completely overwhelmed by her good luck, never in a million years did she think something like this would happen. Swearing to make the most of her situation, Emma groped Fin and Lo relentlessly. Squeezing each breast like it was a fruit she was checking for ripeness, bouncing the tits with the tips of her fingers, even pinching the nipples. This drew a gasp from Lo and even made Fin squirm a little, prompting her to ask, “Uh, you think you got information here?” Emma snapped out her lustful haze and made her decision, “OK, I just want you two to know that you both have very lovely breasts, but I think Fin’s are slightly bigger.” Fin positively beamed at this news and started in on Lo, “Ha, guess your daddy is gonna have to buy you some new tits.” Whatever cutting remark Lo was about to unleash was interrupted by, “And you have got a tasty looking pussy.” Emma’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head as the statement tumbled out of her unthinking mouth. This prompted Lo and Fin to take a closer look at their friend. From the ragged breathing, diamond hard nipples poking through her top, and the damp spot on her crotch; there was only one conclusion they could come to. Emma was horny as all fuck. Fin and Lo smiled at each other before closing in on a befuddled Emma. Before she could react, Fin had slipped behind her and got her top off, “You know, with the two of us naked, it’s not really fair for you to keep your clothes on.” Emma’s boobs were nice and perky, about midsize.

Meanwhile, Lo grabbed Emma’s bottoms and takes them down with her. Emma had trimmed her pubes into a neat airplane strip, her arousal staining her thighs, “I have to agree, we’ve shown you our bodies. It’s only right you show us yours.” Lo added. Fin nodded and took Emma’s breasts in her hands, “Gotta say, you got some mighty fine tits. I still got you beat in size though.” Lo spread Emma’s thighs and lightly teased her quim, “Mmmm, you don’t mind if I have a taste, do you, Emma?” Emma gave a breathy, “Yes.” then stammered out, “I mean no, go ahead if you want to.” Then she ended with a whine, “Please?” Lo grinned and gave Emma a quick lick to her clit, eliciting a cry of delight from her. Lo had a quick chuckle and stroked Emma’s thighs as she dived on in. Emma’s quim was positively overflowing as Lo lapped up her nectar, the flavor of it resting heavily on her tongue. Meanwhile, Fin showed Emma’s tits the same care her own had been shown earlier; while also peppering Emma’s neck with kisses and love bites. Emma was lost in a swirl of pleasure, barely holding on to sanity by the tips of her fingers. But the ministrations of her friends proved too much for her, Emma came and squirted all over Lo’s face. Lo made a valiant effort to swallow all of Emma’s girly cream, but much of it ended up dribbling down her chin and coating her breasts. Emma collapsed back into Fin, her legs giving out from under her. Just when Emma had caught her breath, Lo took it away again as she kissed her. Lo’s tongue, heavy with Emma’s arousal, invaded her mouth. Fin got right in Emma’s ear and whispered, “Can you taste that? Can you taste how much of a horny little minx you are?” Then she bit Emma's earlobe and nearly set her off again. Lo gave Fin a mischievous grin, “Want a taste for yourself?”

Fin shook her head, “Nah, I’d rather get it straight from the source.” Emma zoned out in a post-orgasm haze and was brought back by Fin smacking her on the ass, “Come on, lay on the bed.” Emma did as she was told and was soon treated to the sight of Fin’s pussy looming over her. Fin’s breath on her sensitive pussy was almost too much for her, but Emma didn’t want to disappoint so she grabbed Fin’s hips and went for it. Emma’s sloppy technique betrayed her inexperience, but she more than with enthusiasm, sticking her tongue as deep as she could in Fin’s cunt. Lo had caught her second wind and made her way to the pair, “As much as I hate to say it, you do have a pretty nice ass Fin.” Lo grabbed Fin’s butt with both hands and spread her cheeks, “In fact, I want a taste myself.” With no hesitation, Lo face-planted herself in Fin’s ass, tongue teasing at her rim. Fin threw her head back and cried in ecstasy as she was being worked over on both sides, eventually spraying love juice on Emma’s face. Emma dropped back on the bed, nearly put in a pleasure coma after playing with her two friends. Fin and Lo step away to give her time to recover, “I guess we kinda overdid it for her first time.” observed Fin. Lo nodded in agreement and asked, “I’m still pretty horny, are you good to go?” Fin cocked her hip and replied back, “Sure, let’s see if you can keep up princess.” Lo responded by launching herself cunt first into Fin’s pussy. Grabbing each other’s shoulders, the two of them ground their quims together, clits achingly hard.

The feeling of competition between them hadn’t changed in the slightest as they strove to make the other cum first, desperately thrusting towards a climax. Their efforts paid off in a stunning photo finish, the two of them cumming within a hair’s breadth of each other. Emma had recovered enough to catch the sight, refueling her desire for more. Before she could join back in Fin asked, “Anybody got any toys?” Emma confused answered back, “I got this old Captain Malibu I use as a good luck charm.” Lo rolled her eyes at Emma’s naiveté and corrected her, “Not that kind of toy. But I did manage to sneak a few things out of my penthouse before Daddy kicked me out.” Lo bounced up and stuck her head underneath bead, letting her butt waggle in the air. Grunting with the effort of it, Lo pulled out a large wooden box. Opening it up revealed a plethora of plastic, rubber, and steel phalluses along with various bottles of liquids. Emma’s jaw dropped at the perverted treasure trove before her while Fin retorted, “Fuck, did you have some kind of sex dungeon when you were rich?” Lo took this in stride and pick up a dildo in an appraising manner, “And here I was going to share all of this out of the goodness of my heart. But if you’re going to be like that, I guess I’ll keep these all for myself.”

Fin snatched the dildo out of her hand, “I didn’t say that I didn’t want any, just that this is pretty damn impressive for an on the run toy box.” Emma nervously took an extra-long one in both hands, “This might be too much for me.” Lo smiled and reassured her, “That’s a double-ender and like all the best things in life, it’s meant to be shared. Let me show you” And she did, in fact, the three of them went through the whole box until the morning light found them in bed. As Emma rested between Lo and Fin she remembered what started this in the first place, “Did we ever decide who Reef likes more?” Fin and Lo looked at each other, then at Emma, then back to each other, “Who cares!” they said at the same time before laughing and snuggling up to Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission, for more contact me at El_Josho_de_loco@hotmail.com


End file.
